character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomberman (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Bomberman, also nicknamed Shiro Bom (しろボン), is the main protagonist and the mascot of the eponymous Hudson Soft/Konami series. He is the most well-known of the Bomberman people, sharing with them the ability to generate bombs in his hands, and is usually out to save the planet, galaxy or even universe from evil. Statistics Tier: At least 3-B to Low 2-C, likely 2-C to 1-B Name: Bomberman, White Bomberman, (White) Bomber, Cheerful White, Shiro Bom Origin: Bomberman (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Bomberman, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Toon Force, Vehicular Mastery, Aeroportation, Strategy Adaptation, Highly trained demolitionist, Explosive Proficiency, Explosive Combat, Volatile Constructs, Explosion Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Elemental Manipulation (Via elemental bombs), Fire Manipulation, Fire Bomb Generation, Fire Generation, Napalm Weaponry, Combustion Inducement and Napalm Generation (Fire/Navarm Bomb), Ice Manipulation and Cryo Bomb Generation (Ice Bomb), Water Manipulation and Water Bomb Generation (Water Bomb), Air Manipulation, Air Bomb Generation, Wind Generation and Tornado Creation (Wind Bomb), Electricity Manipulation, Electric Bomb Generation, Electricity Generation, Lightning Ball Projection, Electricity Infusion and Activation & Deactivation (Thunder Bomb), Absolute Piercing (Pierce Bomb), Lure Protrusion (Bait Bomb), Light Manipulation, Light Bomb Generation, Light Generation, Light Ball Projection, Time Manipulation and Molecular Immobilization (Light Bomb), Gravity Manipulation, Gravity Bomb Generation, Gravitational Artillery, Gravitational Weaponry, Gravity Technology, Gravity Ball Projection, Gravitational Singularity Generation and Implosion Inducement (Gravity Bomb), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Clock), Darkness Bomb Generation, Shadow Ball Projection and Black Hole Creation (Dark Bomb), Invisibility (Can make a landmine invisible after being placed via Mine Bomb), Homing Attack and Homing Effect (Homing/Tracing Bomb), Gas Bomb Generation (Salt Bomb), Slow-Motion and Freezing (Skull Bomb), Rubber Manipulation, Bouncing and Reflective Attacks (Rubber Bomb), Size Manipulation (Can increase the strength and size of the bombs by simply holding them), Forcefield Creation (Shield), Shapeshifting (Can trick opponents into a bomb to make them fear of an explosion despite not actually exploding via Bomb Change), Intangibility (Soft Block and Bomb Pass), Flight (Rocket), Invulnerability and Immunity to Explosion Manipulation (Invincible Suit/Vest), Reality Warping and Space-Time Manipulation, can survive being inflated and popped, Oxygen Independence, Aquatic Respiration and Vacuum Adaptation (Can survive and breath underwater and in a vacuum), Power Absorption, Armor Manipulation (Via Guardian Armor), Enhanced Strength (Power Glove/Super Power Glove), Enhanced Speed (Skate), Statistics Amplification (Via various power-ups), Fusionism and Large Size (Type 2; can merge with an another Bombermen to become a larger version of himself via Merger), Disguise Mastery (Cosplay), Riders Aptitude (When riding Louie/Rooey), Mech Piloting Intuition, Laser Beam Emission and Flight (When using Bomura) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level+ (Overpowered Sirius and Regulus, the former of which absorbed the Omni-Cube and the latter of which smashed the cube so hard the galaxies and entire dimension inside exploded. Also murdered the Angel of Light and Shadow who created his universe. No, Bomberman didn't just defeat said god, but he killed them, ended their lives. This event also led to the explosion, destruction and rebirth of the universe which Bomberman survived in his face), likely Multi-Universe level to Hyperverse level (Defeated Terrorin, who created Terrorin World, which is essentially a hyperspace containing all of Bomberman's past adventures (mostly confined to the Super series) as separate dimensions. In the Normal Game explanation section of the translated Super Bomberman 5 manual, it is stated that Terrorin has created an entire alternate dimension, which contains timelines of Bomberman's past adventures) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Sirius who was able to clear the distance of The Omnicube, which within itself is a separate reality with it's own galaxies. Reached the escape velocity of a black hole. Reacted to massive robots/monsters that travel at those speeds in space), higher with his Louie and Speed Up. Immeasurable flight speed (Flew out of one of the many alternate dimensions and into where time is currently unstable while on his jet) Lifting Strength: Class M to Class T (Effortlessly lifted a volcano-sized bomb) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galactic to Universal+, likely Multi-Universal to Hyperversal Durability: At least Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level+ (Tanked hits form Regulus, Sirius and The Angel of Light & Shadow), likely Multi-Universe level to Hyperverse level (Survived hits from Terrorin), higher with Guardian Armor Stamina: Massively Superhuman (Keeps trucking & fighting on and on and on for entire days without even tiring in the slightest) Range: Planetary (Destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3, this is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero), Universal+ by murder of the Angel of Light and Shadow Standard Equipment: His variety of bombs and power-ups, Power Bomb, Full Fire, Line Bomb, Boxing Glove, Power Glove, Super Power Glove, Clock, Soft Block Pass, Bomb Pass, Skates, Rocket, Shield, Merger, Cosplay, Bomb Change, Invincible Suit/Vest, Guardian Armor, Bomber Copter, Bomber Marine, Bomber Jet, Bomber Slider, Go-Kart, Rocket Ship, Louie/Rooey, Bomura Intelligence: Gifted (Prety smart for being a highly-trained demolitionist. Strategically outwits monsters, giant robots and other bombermen. Beat numerous other experienced and clever Bombermen, like Black, and imprisoned them. Routinely beats aliens, wizards and even gods such as Bagura and Terrorin who are powerful magicians and scientists that are hell-bent on universal dominations) Weaknesses: Can be pretty naive at times, can be hurt by his own explosions without Invincible Suit/Vest Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Normal Bomb:' The garden variety explosive. Does exactly what you'd expect. When held, they can be "pumped" to grow in size, increasing their strength and explosion radius (but leaving Bomberman vulnerable while he pumps them). *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:'- An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' It's a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts I guess. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. Note: *Bomberman's strongest feats are found here *'Planet level' Attack Potency, Range and Durability: Destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3, this is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero. Also tanked a planet sized explosion at the end of Bomberman Hero. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1